Terminals such as smart phones and tablet computers may be configured with one or more cameras. The terminals may capture images through the one or more cameras configured thereon. When capturing the images, the terminals need to set an exposure parameter based on capturing surroundings to ensure quality of the captured images. The exposure parameter may include a shutter value, an aperture value and a sensitivity. After setting the exposure parameter, the terminals may capture the images based on the set exposure parameter.